sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Planet Wisp (Sonic Generations)
:Ten artykuł dotyczy poziomu Ery Nowoczesnej w ''Sonic Generations. Jeżeli szukałeś oryginalnego poziomu z gry Sonic Colors, kliknij tutaj.'' – dziewiąty i ostatni poziom w grze Sonic Generations. Pojawia się w wersji gry na konsole/PC. Jest remakiem poziomu Planet Wisp z Sonic Colors. Postacią, którą gracz uratuje po przejściu obu aktów poziomu, jest Charmy Bee. Sonic, który przejdzie akt jako drugi, wystąpi w krótkiej wstawce filmowej z tą postacią. Opis Akt 1 Akt pierwszy rozgrywany jest przez Klasycznego Sonica. Poziom rozpoczyna się w lesie. Rosną w nim niewielkie drzewa, których korony są płaskie i umożliwiają graczowi poruszanie się po nich. Pojawiają się tutaj również unoszące się w powietrzu platformy porośnięte trawą, które zapadają się pod ciężarem postaci. Następnie gracz przechodzi do wnętrza bazy Eggmana na planecie - pomarańczowego labiryntu i plątaniny korytarzy z wieloma alternatywnymi przejściami. Pojawiają się tutaj dwa typy platform: zielone, które stoją w miejscu lub przemieszczają się i czerwone, które zapadają się jakiś czas po tym jak postać na nich stanie. Na dole, Egg Pawny prowadzą swoje wykopaliska. Ważnym elementem pierwszego aktu jest Różowy Wisp - Spikes. Pojawia się w specjalnych opakowaniach. Gracz może go zdobyć dotykając lub wskakując w symbol Wispa. Następnie Sonic będzie mógł aktywować jego Moc Koloru - Różowe Kolce. Sonic zmienia się wtedy w różową kulkę, najeżoną kolcami, która przykleja się do wszelkich powierzchni i może się po nich poruszać (podłogi, ściany i sufity). Gracz jest wtedy odporny na obrażenia od kolców, choć inne przeszkody i przeciwnicy wciąż mogą go zranić, może niszczyć różowe kontenery, a także przyczepiać się do różowych kół zębatych. Kiedy gracz się na nich znajdzie, musi je poruszać za pomocą Spin Dasha. Koła zębate wędrują z jednego punktu do drugiego, poruszając po drodze pobliskie przekładnie, a na końcu aktywują przyciski. Pozwala to odkryć nowe trasy i przedostać się postaci do dalszych sekcji. Przeszkody występujące na tym poziomie to: pociski rakietowe, które są wystrzeliwane z otworów w ziemi, suficie i na ścianach, a także piły tarczowe przyczepione do mechanicznych ramion. Stosunkowo niegroźne, ale wciąż przeszkadzające postaci, są fałszywe springi. Mają postać kwadratowych sprężyn z symbolem Imperium Eggmana. Kiedy gracz w nie wskoczy, zostanie odbity w niechcianym kierunku. Poziom kończy się wyjściem gracza z bazy na otwartą przestrzeń. Po drodze zostaną również wystrzelone liczne rakietowe pociski, ale będą się poruszać w tle i nie zranią postaci. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywany jest przez Nowoczesnego Sonica. Nastawiony jest na szybszą rozgrywkę. Podobnie jak w pierwszym akcie, gracz rozpoczyna w gęstym lesie. Pojawiają się tutaj jeziora fioletowej wody, z której wznoszą się w górę drzewa z płaskimi koronami. Pojawiają się na nich czasami armaty, mogące wystrzelić gracza do dalszych sekcji. Drzewa są ze sobą czasami połączone kamiennymi mostami, które zawalają się pod ciężarem postaci. Tuż za tym lasem znajduje się sekcja z szynami. Gracz jedzie wzdłuż żółtych szyn nad jeziorami fioletowej cieczy. Na końcu każdej szyny znajduje się fałszywy spring, który wybija postać na szynę obok i znacznie redukuje jego prędkość. Po tej sekcji, gracz przejdzie do dwuwymiarowego etapu, toczącego się w mniejszym lesie. Na końcu znajduje się Pomarańczowy Wisp - Rocket. Podobnie jak różowy Wisp, jest zamknięty w opakowaniu, które gracz może zebrać. Po podniesieniu będzie mógł być aktywowany. Gracz zmieni się wtedy w Pomarańczową Rakietę i wyleci w górę. Pozwala to przebijać się przez zapory na suficie, które posiadają symbol rakiety. Gra przechodzi po tym do bazy Eggmana. Nie jest ona tutaj jednak labiryntem jak w przypadku pierwszego aktu. Pojawiają się tutaj zielone platformy i czerwone, zapadające się platformy. Powracają również pociski rakietowe, wystrzeliwane z otworów w ścianach, suficie i ziemi, oraz piły tarczowe na mechanicznych ramionach, ale są tutaj znacznie większe. Sekcja ta kończy się na biegnącej prosto drodze. Posiada wiele przepaści, które prowadzą na niższą drogę. Efektywne omijanie dziur w górnej trasie wymaga użycia Quick Stepa. Następnie gracz przechodzi do wspinaczki w górę wielkiej, metalowej wieży w bazie. Gracz będzie się poruszał tutaj zarówno po platformach jak i wystających segmentach wieży. Pojawiają się tutaj też wagoniki, poruszające się po specjalnych torach. Gracz może wskoczyć na taki wagonik i przylepić się do niego. Wykonanie Boosta podczas siedzenia na nim przyspieszy jego ruch. Trasy wagoników kończą się w naelektryzowanych bramkach i jeśli gracz nie wyskoczy z pojazdu w odpowiednim momencie, to zostanie porażony. Czasami na wagonikach stoją Egg Pawny, które należy strącić. Pomocne we wspinaczce mogą okazać się Pomarańczowe Wispy, pozwalające zmieniać się w rakiety. Pod koniec poziomu, gracz będzie się poruszał po prostym rusztowaniu. W tym czasie, górne rusztowania będą przemieszczać się w dół i będą mogły przygnieść postać. Sonic musi szybko zdobyć Pomarańczowego Wispa i zmienić się w rakietę, aby móc przebić się wyżej. Poziom kończy się na szczycie wieży. Misje Akt 1: * [[With Your Powers Combined|'With Your Powers Combined']]' '– Użyj Wodnych, Elektrycznych i Ognistych osłon, aby dostać się do celu na czas. * [[Doppelganger Race|'Doppelganger Race!']]' '– Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * [[Goal Post Juggle 2|'Goal Post Juggle 2']]' '– Nie pozwól, aby signpost uderzył w ziemię, podczas gdy będziesz musiał dotrzeć do celu na czas. * [[Chase After Blaze|'Chase After Blaze']]' '– Spróbuj złapać Blaze zanim skończy się czas, ale uważaj na bomby. * [[Rescue the Animals 2!|'Rescue the Animals 2!']]' '– uratuj podaną liczbę zwierzątek zamkniętych w kapsułach i dostań się do celu na czas. Akt 2: * Doppelganger Race! '– Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * [[Cart Challenge|'Cart Challenge]]' '– Przejedź się na wagoniku, aby bezpiecznie dotrzeć do celu, zanim skończy się czas. * [[Charmy: High in the Sky|'Charmy: High in the Sky']]' '– Wciśnij Trójkąt/Y aby przywołać Charmy'ego, który stworzy dla ciebie ścieżkę, umożliwiającą dotarcie do celu na czas. * [[Action Master|'Action Master']]' '– Wykorzystaj umiejętności: Wall Jump, Stomp i Light Speed Dash, aby utorować sobie drogę do celu, zanim skończy się czas. * [[Orange Rocket, Blast Off!|'Orange Rocket, Blast Off!']]' '– Użyj Pomarańczowego Wispa aby zmienić się w Pomarańczową Rakietę i dostać się do celu na czas. Czerwone pierścienie Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Początek poziomu, szczególnie w drugim akcie, rozpoczyna się w lesie planety, podczas gdy oryginalna wersja z Sonic Colors rozgrywała się prawie całkowicie w bazie Eggmana. * Po skończeniu się mocy Pomarańczowego Wispa - Rakiety, Sonic nie opada powoli na ziemię, a jedynie od razu spada w dół. * Jest to jedyny poziom Ery Nowoczesnej, który nie jest poziomem miejskim. Jest to również jedyny poziom w grze o tematyce leśnej. * Jest to jedyny poziom Nowoczesnego Sonica, w którym Pierścień Mety pojawia się w dwuwymiarowej sekcji. * Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic Generations, który w oryginale pojawił się ekskluzywnie na konsoli Nintendo. en:Planet Wisp (Sonic Generations) es:Planet Wisp Kategoria:Tematyka przemysłowa Kategoria:Tematyka lasu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Generations